


Bruhs With Benefits

by izanamii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, mentions of drinking and party shenanigans y'know, there's also some smut jfc i wrote smut i can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanamii/pseuds/izanamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe they aren’t dating. Maybe Kuroo and Bokuto weren’t in love with each other. But this is what’s working for them right now.</p>
<p>It’s pretty fucking sweet to be able to chill with your best friend one moment then jump their damn bones the next without things getting weird."</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Bokuto and Kuroo are best buds in college who like to chill and hang out and occasionally suck each other's dicks and go on shitty man-dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruhs With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakofnature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/gifts).



> sorry not sorry. this is for j btw <3

Kuroo forgets how it all started.

He wonders at what point in time did his relationship with Bokuto upgrade from just friends to whatever this was. “This” being the sloppy make-out sessions, unabashed groping, and the lingering stares that always ended with some kind of hot n’ heavy sexual action by the end of the day. 

They say that when things are good, time is suddenly irrelevant. Must be true because this thing Kuroo’s got going on with Bokuto feels so natural and so _right_ that it’s tough to remember a time when their relationship status was of a lower tier in terms of sexual activity. 

But Kuroo’s pretty sure that like all great stories, it began with alcohol. 

A drinking contest, a haywire game of truth or dare, or maybe seven minutes in heaven? Kuroo’s not too sure what kind of convoluted alcoholic fun served as the catalyst but he knows that by the end of that night Bokuto was taking jello body shots off Kuroo’s navel and chest and eventually his silver-haired friend’s lips made their way up his body and locked with his own.

He remembers how oddly sweet the vodka had tasted on Bokuto’s lips. 

After that night Bokuto and Kuroo, rather than ignore all the crazy shit that had gone on the night before, decided to just _roll with it_. 

Maybe they aren’t dating. Maybe Kuroo and Bokuto weren’t in love with each other. But this is what’s working for them right now.

It’s pretty fucking sweet to be able to chill with your best friend one moment then jump their damn bones the next without things getting weird.

Plus Bokuto and Kuroo are both in college right now, there’s no room for growing attached and getting all pissy about feelings and shit when the cold hard reality of asshole professors, back-to-back papers, and make-or-break exams are breathing down your neck. 

Nah, son. Nah. 

Bruhs with benefits is a perfectly apt setting for the two.

* * *

As sissy as it sounds, Kuroo is a staunch believer in having dependable cuddle buddies. There’s just something so nice about curling up with someone and passing the time in a mess of limbs and embraces. Kuroo’s down for a good cuddling sesh with anyone. He and Kenma sure had a lot of them growing up and even through high school though the latter would always be texting or playing some video game. Daichi’s also been a good guy to get cozy with too. Kuroo’s even snuggled it up with Kenma’s boyfriend, Hinata, once or twice.

Bokuto is Kuroo’s most frequent flier on the cuddle plane though. 

Kuroo’s lost track of the times the two of them have crashed at each other’s dorms, falling asleep after playing video games, doing homework, or sucking face for a while. Bokuto finds a time to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist or torso, so in return Kuroo rests his chin in the crook of Bokuto’s neck. 

It’s pretty cute. 

But sometimes Bokuto likes to get technical about shit.

Like right now.

“Bokuto, I can’t argue this with you anymore.” 

“Then just level with me here.” 

“I refuse.” 

“Thennn,” Bokuto drawls, getting a thoughtful look on his face. “I won’t suck your dick.” 

Kuroo stares at him.

“You’re shitting me.” he says in deadpan.

“Nah, just give it up and agree with me.” Bokuto snickers and trails a finger seductively up Kuroo’s thigh. “Or suffer the consequences and the blue balls.”

Kuroo groans, positively fed up with his best friend at the moment.

“Fineeee. You’re the fucking big spoon.” Bokuto grins and Kuroo swears it’s like a million watts. 

“Glad we’re on the same page, bro.” he says before crawling back on top of Kuroo and pressing a kiss to the side Kuroo’s neck, right on his pulse where Kuroo likes it. The blush that quickly develops on Kuroo’s face tells him that _yeahhh_ that’s still the spot.

* * *

Bokuto is a man who enjoys the finer things in life. He likes to look even if he can’t touch. Because hell, there’s no harm in checking out the goods right? 

Thus, people watching is a fond pass time of Bokuto’s. The psych major can often be found sitting in a bench at the quad idly checking his phone and observing the students and staff that wall through the grassy park that encased within the college campus. 

Bokuto sees a _lot_ of attractive people on campus. 

Damn, thank you Haikyuu University for having some attractive-ass students. 

Bokuto’s eyes are currently glued to the ass of some black-haired sophomore walking down the sidewalk reading a book. Whatever book the guy’s reading must’ve been hella boring cause the kid’s got the most apathetic expression on his face. In the back of his mind, Bokuto wonders how many seconds it’d take for him to break that devil-may-care attitude and turn Mr. Sexy Don’t Care into putty in his hands.

Eventually reality sets back in and Bokuto has his sights set on another spectacularly tempting individual. This dude is dressed in a sleeveless white hoodie that’s a third of the way unzipped, offering people visual access to his defined pectoral muscles, he’s also got on a pair of gray basketball shorts that are hanging a tad too low on his hips and a pair of Adidas sandals with Nike socks. 

_Damn_.

The guy’s also walking up to Bokuto too. 

Well shit, Bokuto’s got himself a fine catch today.

“Oi Bokuto.”

Oh it’s Kuroo. It fuckin’ figures though, Bokuto has always found his best friend impossibly sexy. Kuroo always manages to catch Bokuto’s eye no matter where they are. 

“Get off your ass, man. We’ve got ochem in like fifteen minutes.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Kuroo, you should know that in this college filled with pennies and nickels you’re a fucking _dime_ in my eyes.” Bokuto says as his arm sits itself comfortably over Kuroo’s shoulder, drawing the other man closer to him.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

“You should know you don’t making any fucking sense half the time.”

“I don’t make cents, I make dollars.” 

Kuroo seriously considers punching Bokuto in the face in that moment.

* * *

Doing couple shit is cute. Being all gross and getting all up in each other’s business is nice from time to time. That’s why Bokuto and Kuroo sometimes like to make an attempt at going on legitimate dates every now and again. Despite both men being pretty fucking attractive and possessing total lady-killer vibes, they’re both single. Maybe it’s the fact that the two are always all over each other that wards off potential boyfriends and girlfriends but it’s not really a big deal to Bokuto and Kuroo. 

As cheesy as it is, they’ve got each other. 

Currently the two are out seeing a movie together. It’s some manly action flick that both of them agreed would be totally rad and cool to see together as bros. 

They’ve got a system. Bokuto buys the tickets, Kuroo pays for the snacks and drinks. Usually it’s whatever sugary, cavity-inducing candy that Bokuto sets his eyes on first. Today it’s a bigass package of Junior Mints and some popcorn. Kuroo likes to eat them together, it’s a sweet but salty combination that might seem odd to others but is perfect to him. 

But Bokuto’s still partial to his sweets and Kuroo’s yet to convert him. 

Kuroo leans against Bokuto’s side and the latter has a hand on Kuroo’s knee, his thumb rubbing lazy circles as they watch things on the movie screen blow up in a flurry of explosions. With his free hand, Bokuto’s working through a handful of Junior Mints one at a time. Listening to Vin Diesel and Dwayne the Rock Johnson bumble through their manly-man lines doesn’t appeal to Kuroo so he watches the way Bokuto’s lips work as he eats the minty candy instead.

There’s a slight purse and pucker cycle that the silver-haired man’s lips are moving in. It’s a bit hypnotic to watch and it’s definitely more interesting than the testosterone-oozing movie that’s playing on the screen in Kuroo’s humble opinion. 

Kuroo tosses a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth before poking Bokuto’s side to get the man’s attention. Before Bokuto can get a word out, Kuroo covers his mouth with his lips, still a bit salty from the popcorn. He makes quick work, kissing and nibbling on Bokuto’s lip for access into its sugary confines. 

As always, Kuroo thoroughly enjoys the harmony of salty popcorn and sweet mint. 

One of Kuroo’s hands goes up to cup Bokuto’s cheek as he tilts his head a bit, deepening his kiss with Bokuto. Bokuto’s lips mesh well against Kuroo’s and he groans a little when Kuroo palms the growing hard-on that’s coming to life in Bokuto’s jeans. 

But neither of them are looking to get too handsy in a public theater today. So they break the kiss off after a few more blissful seconds. 

However both men are now decidedly uninterested in the movie that’s playing still. Explosions and chemical combustions are present in the thoughts running through their minds though. 

There’s a short silence before Bokuto speaks up.

“You’re right, popcorn and Junior Mints taste pretty good together.” 

Kuroo smirks.

Another believer for the cause.

* * *

Like all cats, Kuroo hates getting wet and he hates getting caught in the rain. His hair gets all damp and gross and his clothes feel like a sticky second skin. Unfortunately for Kuroo, today’s one of those days when he’s forgotten to bring an umbrella and the weatherman was slacking on his forecast game. The sky is a gloomy gray and it’s pouring as Kuroo speedwalks to his dorm. 

He’s positively soaked to the bone now and Kuroo’s patience has run absolutely thin. Literally all he wants to do is peel off his drenched clothes and hop into a warm shower to raise his body temperature back up to acceptable healthy human being levels. 

So doesn’t it just figure that he runs into Bokuto right now?

And unlike his dark-haired counterpart, Bokuto relishes shitty weather. Torrential rain, white blizzards, golfball-sized hail, you name it. Bokuto finds it all hella amusing. 

Currently Bokuto is making an ass of himself dancing in the rain like a cliche out of Hollywood. The big oaf is spinning around and prancing about with zero grace and delicacy, humming some lame song to himself. 

Kuroo wonders what it is he sees in his best friend before he walks up to Bokuto and intrudes on his solo dance act. 

“Your existence is a fucking embarrassment sometimes, I swear.” Kuroo tells him, looking every bit as fed up as Bokuto’s dancing and the shitty weather is making Kuroo feel. Bokuto on the other hand, simply smiles and grabs Kuroo’s hands.

“Lighten up, you dumb prick!” he retorts, spinning around with Kuroo who can do little to resist in the slippery grass. Thankfully, the hearty laugh that Bokuto lets out kindles a small warmth in Kuroo’s chest. 

“The fact that you’re making me dance in the rain with you makes my soul cringe from the cheesiness, Bokuto.” Kuroo says while Bokuto pulls his arms about in a dance that looks oddly like a 50s jig. 

“Sometimes the sky rains on your parade, but you just gotta shake your ass away in spite of it.” Bokuto replies, bringing Kuroo close so he can give him a quick kiss before spinning him around again. Kuroo remembers that sometimes even Bokuto can stop being a dumbass to say profound shit.

Doesn’t make it any less of a surprise when it happens though.

“C’mon, Kuroo! Lemme see that booty werk!” Bokuto pinches Kuroo’s ass as means of encouragement but all he gets is a shove from an irritated wet kitty.

* * *

“Tell me what you want.” Kuroo murmurs into Bokuto’s ear, one hand working its way up under Bokuto’s shirt and the other propping Kuroo up as he stares down deviously at Bokuto who’s laying down in the sofa under him. 

They’re at a house party right now, thrown by one of Kuroo’s friends, a Russian fellow named Lev Haiba. Good kid, threw some sick parties a couple times each semester. Kuroo always made a point to come to Lev’s shindigs, but this was the first time he’d brought Bokuto along with him.

And right now the two of them are making good use of their time, hidden away in the basement from most of the party going on on the ground level and upstairs of the house. Lev had agreed to let Kuroo and Bokuto occupy the basement by themselves so long as they cleaned up after themselves. By which Lev meant as “You assholes better not leave any used condoms on the floor”. 

A simple rule really.

Kuroo hadn’t even brought any condoms tonight.

Bokuto smiles up at his best friend, admiring how damn fine Kuroo looks leaning over him like this. The loose black tank top Kuroo’s wearing leaves nothing about his chest up to the imagination and Bokuto’s got plans to make the distressed dark-wash jeans Kuroo’s wearing disappear onto the floor just like the red flannel shirt Kuroo had been wearing around his hips earlier. 

“Iunno, man. I’ve got such a good view down here already.” Bokuto replies, closing his eyes and grinning when Kuroo swoops down to suck at his neck, just a bit under his Adam’s apple. Kuroo laps at the darkening mark he’s left on Bokuto’s neck.

“Sounds to me like you just wanna be a lazy fuck tonight.” Kuroo sits on Bokuto in such a way that any additional pressure would be sure to elicit a moan from both of them.

“I can’t tell if that’s an insult or a request for slow fucking.” Kuroo laughs and rolls his hips over Bokuto who simply groans at the teasing friction.

“Oho, maybe it’s both?” he replies cheekily.

“Ohoho, that so?” Bokuto brings a hand up into the back of Kuroo’s hair to pull him down for a kiss. They kiss for a while; it’s a sloppy, messy and hungry kiss. Much like their first kiss actually. 

Kuroo breaks first to yank off his and Bokuto’s shirts. All he wants right now is the feeling of skin on skin. Soon enough, Kuroo’s stripped to his boxers but Bokuto’s still left with his shorts. The silver-haired boy is none too happy about this development, but Kuroo assuages Bokuto by sticking a hand down his pants. He just wants to work Bokuto up a bit more, that’s all. 

Everyone’s gotta work for their happy endings, after all. 

Bokuto’s panting and groaning as Kuroo continues to grind himself through his pants. They’re both painfully hard at this point and all Bokuto wants to do is fuck Kuroo till they’re both seeing stars. Or better yet to watch Kuroo fuck himself on Bokuto’s cock.

Point is, Bokuto’s dick isn’t getting the attention it deserves right now and Bokuto’s unhappy. 

“Kuroooo,” he whines/moans out, grabbing a handful of Kuroo’s ass and kneading it. Kuroo doesn’t protest or pause in his torturous grinding so Bokuto takes that as an “all clear”. 

Bokuto slips a hand up one of the legs of Kuroo’s boxers and circles a finger around Kuroo’s ass hole before working it in. It takes a split second for Bokuto to realize how easily it goes in and he gives Kuroo a surprised but approving look.

Kuroo chuckles and kisses Bokuto again. 

“I’m nothing if not prepared, my friend.” 

“Bless.” Bokuto replies, kissing Kuroo back and adding two more fingers. The two moan and grind into each other, Kuroo’s rocking his hips back against Bokuto’s fingers as well. Pretty soon, Bokuto loses his shorts and they both ditch their boxers. 

Kuroo lets out a shaky exhale as he lowers himself onto Bokuto’s cock, slickened with pre-cum from all of Kuroo’s earlier ministrations. Bokuto’s biting into his fist, it’s all he can do to keep the loud groan in his throat from escaping. Kuroo’s got his back facing Bokuto now and the latter is oh-so thankful for the lovely view he’s been offered. 

“Kuroo, you’ve gotta start fucking moving those hips or I’m just gonna fuck you up against the wall.” Bokuto grumbles, the tension coiled up in his loins is getting to an unbearable level. 

“Duly noted.” Kuroo says, finally beginning the rise and fall action of his hips that makes Bokuto moan in a sexy low tenor. It’s music to Kuroo’s ears and acts as incentive for him to keep the steady dropping pace on Bokuto’s dick. Also the fact that Bokuto’s got one of his hands around Kuroo’s own dick and is stroking him in time to Kuroo’s own rhythm is equally as inspiring. 

But from all the earlier fingering and teasing, Kuroo’s endurance is significantly gutted and it doesn’t take long before the dark-haired man is frantically rutting and slamming his hips onto Bokuto as the latter pumps him until he cums with a shuddering groan. Bokuto’s thumbs circle over the head of Kuroo’s sensitive cock which earns him a satisfying spasm and twitch from the man Bokuto’s currently got his dick buried in. 

“Maybe next time, Icarus.” Bokuto murmurs before grabbing Kuroo’s hips and grinding and slamming his own hips up into him. Kuroo might be spent but Bokuto’s not quite there yet. Luckily, Kuroo wastes no time recuperating and he’s back, working his ass on Bokuto with such a pace and intensity that Bokuto’s whole body seems to quake then stiffen as he cums into Kuroo. 

There’s no words exchanged between them for a bit, only the sounds of heavy panting and slick skin moving against even slicker skin. Kuroo’s laying on his stomach on top of Bokuto. Needless to say, they’re both fucking spent. 

“D’you think Lev’ll be pissed?” Bokuto asks after a while. Kuroo makes a disinterested sound and grunts.

“Probs.”

* * *

Kuroo laying in his bed, tossing a volleyball up to himself when Bokuto bursts into his dorm. Well it actually won’t be his dorm any longer. The end of Kuroo’s sophomore year came sooner than he had expected and now it was time for him to pack up and leave campus for summer break. Most of the room had already been emptied out and cleaned by now and Kuroo’s roommate had left a couple hours ago. Kuroo was just waiting for his parents to swing by and get him.

“Kuroo! Man, I’ve been looking all over for you! I thought you’d already left for break!” Bokuto cries out, flopping on top of his best friend and hugging him in a very over the top and dramatic (though very Bokuto-type) way. 

Kuroo just pats Bokuto’s back and chuckles. 

“Nah, waiting for my parents still. But what’s up?” 

At this, Bokuto gets up and stands before digging into his pocket to pull out a folded flyer which he quickly gives to Kuroo. 

“Look!” Kuroo takes the paper and stares at it. 

It’s a flyer advertising for a small apartment a couple of blocks off campus. The rent was cheap and so were the utilities. Plus it was right in an area close to all the best places to get food near campus. It was pretty much the ideal college apartment. 

Kuroo looks up at Bokuto who’s smiling in such a dazzling manner that Kuroo can’t help but smile a bit himself. 

“Lemme guess, you want me to live in this apartment with you.” 

“You got it! It’d be perfect, Kuroo. I can just picture it now, can’t you?” Bokuto asked, practically overflowing with excitement. 

Kuroo nodded. He could actually. He thought of all the mornings he’d wake up either in Bokuto’s arms or with Bokuto in his. He thought of all the movies and video games they’d spent hours on with each other’s heads in the other’s laps. He thought of all the great sex to be had in every room and flat space in the apartment. Yep, Kuroo was pretty much sold. 

“Well then, sign me up.” Kuroo said, smirking at his best friend. 

“Already did. You won’t regret it.” 

Kuroo never has.

**Author's Note:**

> what if i told you that i was about _THIS_ close to calling Kuroo's anus the glory hole? 
> 
> that kurohina smut better be golden, j. i used the word cock UNIRONICALLY FOR YOUUUU. 
> 
> ((please give comments/kudos etc if you liked this and tell me whatcha think <3))


End file.
